windows_movie_maker_przedstawiafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Snoop Dogg-Riders on the Storm
Snoop Dogg-Riders on the Storm-piosenka z 15.odcinka tego programu "Windows Movie Maker przedstawia". Tekst: Hey yo Jim man why don't ya, you don't you kick some of that You know, you know how you do it man It's a trip people don't even believe were together right now (wow) but tell your story you know the one I like say it for me (Ride, ride, ride) Riders on the storm (Ride, ride, ride) Riders on the storm (Ride, ride, ride) Into this house we're born (Into this house we're born) Into this world we're thrown (Into this world we're thrown) Like a dog without a bone (Like a dog without a bone) An actor out alone(An actor out alone) Riders on the storm (Ride, ride, ride) There's a killer on the road (Killer, Murder) His brain is squirmin' like a toad Take a long holiday (holidays, holidays) Let your children play (play) If ya give this man a ride Sweet family will die (Die) Killer on the road, yeah (Killer, Murder) Snoop Goin' off of this off of that with the Lizard king Bumpin' in the back (wow) how bout that (yeah) Driftin', Liftin', Swiftin', coastin', testaroastin' But the wheels won't stop 200 (errrr) on the highway fresh Up off the block he's a rider, na he's a killer dresses in all black But his hat says stealla (stealla) Pedal to the metal I gotta go hard Drive by and say hello hey Fredwreck you my mello now let me here what I sound like acapella (shhh) wow ride dip swish now bring it back just like this like a dog with out his bone unlike a G with out his chrome it's hard to imagine the homey dog in a jag and he's checkin' for the checkered flag comin' in first never In last cause my car to fast (zoom, zoom) I neva eva run out of gas cause I just to clean I do it upper class so fasten your seat belts its so hot it will even make heat melt (woo, woo) so get a bowl and roll and ride slip through the slip and slide Like a dog without a bone An actor out on loan Riders on the storm There's a killer on the road His brain is squirmin' like a toad Take a long holiday Let your children play If ya give this man a ride Sweet family will die Killer on the road, yeah Need for speed I'm trying to take the lead hold on little homey Before you run into the trees (watch out, watch out) I've seen thinks that I would have never saw before hey yo Jim let'em in, let'em in open up My back tire smokin' (errrr) the whole street and now the police wanna Flash there lights and chase the dogg all night (woof) but I won't pull over Nor give up cause I just don't give a fuck (What, What, What) yeah from the side boy where we was born and raised straight up to ride boy (west side) continuously, (continuously) we get to an expeditiously keep the light on east side on snoop dogg and the doors And yeah we bout to ride on Riders on the storm Riders on the storm Into this house we're born Into this world we're thrown (were thrown) Like a dog without a bone An actor out alone Riders on the storm Riders on the storm Riders on the storm Riders on the storm Riders on the storm Riders on the storm Let's ride